A prospective, open label, parallel-group, randomized, multicenter trial comparing the efficacy of srugery, radiation and injection of murine cells producing herpes simplex thmidine kinase vector followed by intravenous ganciclover against the efficacy of surgery and radiation in the treatment of newly diagnosed, previously untreated glioblastoma.